


From Where We Are

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing has changed between Amy and Jake, and at the same time so much has. Their colleagues reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Where We Are

It isn’t until a few months have passed, until the Vulture is gone and Holt is back and the balance in the precinct has been restored, that the squad really start to notice the small ways that Jake and Amy dating has changed things around the office.

Gina notices the way Jake smiles to himself sometimes, when he’s slogging through paperwork and he thinks no one’s looking. She notices the way he looks up from his computer when Amy’s been quiet for a while, just for a second, just to check nothing’s wrong. Gina notices that his browser history hasn’t had a single mention of Jenny Gildenhorn for months but several recent searches for “learn Spanish fast” and “how to make my girlfriend’s grandmother like me”.

Rosa notices Amy’s confidence growing. She notices her standing up for herself more often, even saying no to Holt without having a straight up panic attack. She still does the scared bunny rabbit face every time but there’s less hyperventilating now. Rosa notices the way Jake touches Amy’s shoulder if she’s sitting at her desk and he’s walking past. She notices Amy does the same thing, like it’s a dumb signal or something. She notices that neither of them is capable of getting a cup of coffee without getting one for the other too, and she’s pretty sure they’ve synchronized their coffee intake so they can take a bathroom break at the same time. Bathroom break, five-minute make out break, whatever. They’re gross. But kind of cute at the same time. Like a puppy covered in its own crap.

Holt notices that Peralta is early to work on the days that he and Santiago arrive together. He notices the quality of his paperwork improve and, honestly, he can barely bring himself to be irritated that Santiago is clearly proofreading. He notices the way Amy carries herself more surely, not so eager to please but simply happy to impress. He notices the way they appear to communicate whole thoughts with a look and while it’s hardly new - it’s what has always made them such a good team - it seems stronger now there’s more than just work behind it. They remind Holt of his early years with Kevin and sometimes he has to get up from his desk to close the blinds so they don’t see the nostalgic, knowing way he smiles at them.

Terry notices Jake reigning himself in before whatever prank he’s executing gets out of control, and he notices how Amy laughs along with everybody else. He notices the way they always gravitate together at the bar, even when they’re pulled apart by Boyle’s latest romantic quandry or a group excursion to the ladies restroom. He notices the way Jake dances with Amy after she’s had three drinks and the way Amy’s getting better at not stepping on his feet.

Charles notices the most, but he’s been pretty much singularly obsessed with them since before they were even together. He notices the way they’ve taken to sitting on the couch in the break room rather than at the table so they can sit pressed together while they eat their lunches. He notices the way they both seem to need to check on a piece of evidence when the case they’re working is getting to be frustrating. He notices the day Amy passes him smelling undeniably like one of his top shampoos - vanilla lavender - and later the way a file Jake hands him smells the same way but softer, muted, like the scent has bled from his skin into the paper. He notices the quirk of Jake’s mouth, the softening of his eyes, every time he hears Amy’s name. He sees his chest swell with pride during Amy’s briefings and he sees the way their fingers brush together before one of them goes out on a case without the other - a silent _stay safe_ that always elicits a tiny shared nod and smile.

Hitchcock and Scully don’t notice anything.


End file.
